


Counting My Blessings:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15, Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sandcastle/Sandcastles, Slash, Sons, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After Grace’s kidnapping, Grace tells Steve that she is grateful to him, Does Danny say anything?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Counting My Blessings:

*Summary: After Grace’s kidnapping, Grace tells Steve that she is grateful to him, Does Danny say anything?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was glad that she got to spend time with her Dad, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, aka Danno, & her Stepfather, Commander Steve McGarrett. She was currently staying with them, while her Mother, Rachel Edwards, Stepfather, Stan Edwards, & her baby brother, Charles “Charlie” Edwards were in England.

 

Currently, She is building a sandcastle in front of their beach house. The Men suggested it, as a way for her to relax, & try to forget what she went through the past month, & a half. The Five-O Commander came out to check on her, to see if she needed anything.

 

She squealed, when she saw her absolutely favorite person, & ran over to him. “Thank you, Steve, For helping to find me, You’re the best”, The Little Girl said, as she kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Anything for you, Sweetie, Anything For you”, The Hunky Brunette kissed her back on the cheek. They spent time talking, & she went back to her sandcastle creation, & continued to have fun, & be her bubbly self. The Former Seal stood there, & smiled, as he watched her hard at work.

 

He was so deep in thought, He didn’t hear Danny come in, “She’s right, What are you doing just now, Babe ?”, The Blond asked, as he kissed him. “Counting my blessings, Danno, Just counting my blessings”, The Loudmouth Detective smiles, & they shared another kiss, & watched their kid enjoying herself.

 

The End.


End file.
